


Balance/Unbalance

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Futanari
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: ABO，咕哒子Ax二世O旧文搬运





	Balance/Unbalance

Balance

埃尔梅罗二世不知道立香房间里的空调是什么时候被调高的。

虽说御主对房间温度的要求没有那么严格，但习惯一朝一夕难以改变，她总是会把温度调到26摄氏度。此时他感觉自己浑身上下好像都在冒汗，便伸手摸了一下额头，却只有滚烫的触感，没有汗珠。他又瞥了一眼空调的控制板，那上面显示的确实还是一贯的26度。

“Master，我把空调调低两度行吗？”

“嗯，可以哦。”

埃尔梅罗二世扯了扯领子，松开衬衫最上方的扣子，刚要站起身，身体却又被重力压回沙发上。他幡然醒悟应该是omega的发情期又快到了，咂了咂嘴，从口袋里抽出雪茄。他随身携带的香烟和雪茄里都会混着埃尔梅罗家特制的魔术抑制剂，至少能让他在短时间内冷静下来，也能暂时用烟味阻挡那些alpha敏锐的嗅觉。

不知为何，最近这种麻烦的时间变得越来越多了，他知道这个迦勒底有不少alpha，走到哪里都会出现勾起omega的本能的气息，加上立香最近召唤出来的拿破仑和西格鲁德，那些alpha浑身上下都散发着让他难受的信息素，所以为了防止出现意外，他只好和御主商量暂时先住到她的个室。

反正不管怎么样，拿立香（手上的三道令咒）当挡箭牌就是他这种烦恼体质的最优解。他知道立香也是个alpha，但此前在面对迦勒底各式各样的omega的诱惑时她也一直不为所动，俨然一副性冷淡的模样，他才笃定在立香身边呆着比较安全。可他知道的也仅仅是立香是个alpha，她会不会被omega的发情引诱到失去理智，会不会向发情的omega下手，这些他全然不知。

一股香甜清爽的气味涌入鼻腔，这是立香房间里的气味，她的桌前有一小瓶香薰，埃尔梅罗二世闻过，是橙花混着薰衣草的花香，可能还有些蜂蜜的香气，也许还有一点点青柠和糖霜，就像在花田里品尝柠檬味马卡龙一样。

“老师……老师，你还好吗？是发烧了吗……”

埃尔梅罗二世听到耳边模糊的声音，勉强睁开眼，灯光恍惚落入眸中。手中的雪茄确确实实抽了一半，抑制剂应该起了作用才对，可身上的无力感却只增不减，每一个细胞每一个分子都在渴求着什么。他摇摇头，挤出一丝略显难堪的笑容：“没事，我……还好，不用担心……”

然而身体本能的渴望却随着立香接近愈发膨胀，他忽然明白了什么——原来对自己而言最安全的阿瓦隆，其实是最危险的毒之刃。那股清爽的香气离他越来越近了，随着立香伸手贴上他的前额达到顶峰。没错，香薰只不过是掩护，那些香气的源头就是她本身，是她身上信息素的气味。

啧，真该死。埃尔梅罗二世蹙紧了眉，想拨开立香的手，可他完全使不上力，立香刚触到他的额头就缩回了手，指尖冰凉的触感只在他的肌肤上停了一秒。她刚想问埃尔梅罗二世需不需要吃药，就被过于浓烈的气味吓得浑身一颤。

那气味太过浓烈，像燕青和武则天他们爱喝的龙井茶，又好像是她老家常见的抹茶粉，反正立香分不出来，只知道是非常浓烈的茶香。她目瞪口呆，盯着埃尔梅罗二世不知所措，腺体硬的快要掀起裙摆。

她实在是觉得难以启齿，说起来她发现自己的第二性征觉醒也就是这几天的事情，再细究的话就是埃尔梅罗二世向她提出要到她的房间里避避其他alpha的那天起，当她听见埃尔梅罗二世睡着时的呼吸声，忽然感觉胯下一阵抽痛，她伸手一摸才发现自己的腺体不知何时涨了起来。

立香算是明白为什么这几天她总是产生莫名的性冲动了，原来诱因就在自己身边。她被这股茶香冲的头晕脑胀，浑身发抖，恍惚了好久才开口：“老师难道是……在omega的发情期吗？”

“……你、你给我闭嘴。”

过于难堪的事实被她直截了当问出口，埃尔梅罗二世羞赧得无地遁形，他实在是不想承认他现在的状态就是在对自己的御主兼异性学生不可自制地发情，只好低下头掐着自己的双臂，下唇都被咬的泛了白。

“可、可是……老师我们现在这样不太好吧，就算是我也……”

立香快无法冷静思考了，就算她有钢铁般的意志又如何，现在的埃尔梅罗二世就像一块铷磁铁，牢牢吸走她的理智。埃尔梅罗二世也别无选择：“看来只能麻烦你了，但是只要解决问题就好……别做多余的事。”立香获了准，勾住埃尔梅罗二世的肩，跨坐在他身上，只是伸出舌尖轻轻触了一下他的唇，像河里的一尾游鱼，刚想闪避，就被他急切地禁锢在网里。她感觉他们的信息素混合在彼此的口中爆炸，花香混着茶香，舌苔柔软的触感，换气时漏出的信息素的气味和急促的喘息，都揉进了这个半推半就的湿吻中。

立香把手伸进埃尔梅罗二世平时扣得一丝不苟的衬衫里，冰凉的指尖在他起伏的脊背上游弋。他看起来过于纤细，如小提琴上最细的那根弦，总是给她随时会崩断的错觉。她小心翼翼地吮吻他的锁骨和脊背，把他的长发撩向一边，轻轻咬着后颈上的腺体。

她听见低哑的喘息，带着浓重的情欲，她实在无法想象平时严肃禁欲如他也会露出现在这样欲求不满的神情，那双浅塘似的眸子沾染了情欲也变得浑浊起来，眼底里带着勾人的火焰，她正在凝视着深渊。那方情欲的深渊也在凝视着她，泪眼朦胧，和平日过大的反差让立香忍不住咽了一口唾沫，身下的腺体顶在他的小腹上，竟漏出了一些黏糊糊的汁液。

后颈的腺体上留下数个暧昧的红痕，似蛇信子在他身上蜿蜒，她又转而亲吻他的胸口。她一直好奇男性的乳尖也会和女性一样敏感吗，而现在答案就在眼前，就在她的唇齿下，只要她轻轻张嘴就能领先整个时钟塔的女学生得到这个答案。她不禁被自己这无厘头的想法逗笑了，嗤嗤笑了起来，暖流颠簸着扑向他滚烫的肌肤。

“你笑什……嘶……！”

埃尔梅罗二世有些气恼，刚想问立香发笑的缘由，她便开始寻找答案了。舌尖带着一点湿凉，在他胸前挺立的小点周围打着圈，舌苔的柔软轻轻拨弄，尖利的犬齿啃咬着乳尖，让立香想起小时候吃的小熊软糖，只不过带着一丝丝咸味和茶味。他弓起背，细小的电流在身体里乱窜，发情中的omega软的像团棉花糖，还是苦茶味的，埃尔梅罗二世瘫软地搂着立香的肩，他身上用于蔽体的东西只剩下衬衫，还被脱了一半，松松垮垮搭在身上，皱巴巴的衬衫下是突起的肩胛骨，脊背似起伏的荒丘，汗液和唾液里混合着毫无节制弥漫着的信息素和香气。

初尝禁果的alpha急不可耐想要和面前的omega融为一体，她急切地在他身下摸索着，稍微一碰就触到了那片不成型的凹地，她庆幸他们的身体在某些构造上是那么相似，以至于她不用费力就能找到她的目的地。omega抬起腰，穴口一张一合吞吐着透明的汁液，散发着诱人的信息素的气息。

“立香……”

嘶哑的声音挠着立香的耳膜，她抬起头，暧昧的灯光洒在埃尔梅罗二世棱角分明的脸上。向来冷淡得喜怒不形于色的他的脸上，此时此刻却因发情而泛起潮红，狭长的眼半眯着，向他身上的少女投来渴求的目光。他的双唇翕张，吐露出不成节奏的气息，一只手搭在额前，被打理得整整齐齐的长发此刻也散乱一气。

也许是注意到立香过于炽热的视线，埃尔梅罗二世偏过头，咬了咬下唇，口中念念有词着不要看之类的细碎语句，一边又张开双腿向立香抬起了腰，颤抖的手扣住她的腰线。

天啊，天啊，这简直太勾引人了，立香完全无法忍耐，光是看到他这副欲拒还迎的姿态她就想射出来了，她本来还想把黑胡子和刑部姬那里借来的本子上的前戏做一遍的，可炽热的情欲沿着腰线窜到头皮，大脑皮层充血到无法思考。

立香一手按在埃尔梅罗二世的肩上，一手扶着腺体捅进温热的甬道，那里因为没怎么被好好扩张而紧实到无以复加，咬着她硬挺的肉刃，立香以为自己要被绞碎了，她从未有过这种体验，陌生的快慰在皮肤表层飞速流窜，她只能凭着本能，生涩地摆起腰肢。

埃尔梅罗二世也从来没有过这样的体验。虽然身为稀有的男性omega，总会吸引到千奇百怪对他有非分之想的alpha，但他自认为自己不需要alpha的陪伴，所以总是想尽办法回避，用大量的抑制剂才勉强化险为夷。况且，以往他遇见的所有alpha的信息素都让他头疼不已，光是想象就让他一阵恶寒，然而今天，当他嗅到立香身上清淡的信息素时，就连抑制剂都无法阻绝身体本能对高度契合的alpha的追求。

未经人事的alpha的腺体埋在他的身体里横冲直撞，每一次顶撞都仿佛要把他撕裂，而痛感过后则是滚烫的快感，细碎的小电流跟随着多巴胺在四肢百骸流窜，最终变成一团蓝色的火焰，把他灵魂深处某个充满可燃气体的地方点着。

那团火焰像是烧到了他的语言中枢，他说不出话，只能发出沙哑的嘤咛，这团火焰也终是烧到了立香，她甚至连让他放松的话都说不出来，任由他绞紧肉穴和黏膜，把她融化。

天啊，他是高高在上的君主，是时钟塔的女学生们最为之仰慕的男人；却也是她最为倾心的从者，是现在正躺在她身下对她发情、任由她摆弄的omega，光是想到他那紧实的穴被撑成了她的形状，立香就要耐不住强烈的欲望。

年轻的alpha根本不知道该如何控制自己的情欲，她甚至还没来得及和他接吻，还没来得及在他颈窝敏感的腺体上做出临时标记，就在他滚烫的身体里爆发了出来。才刚刚进去没有多久就结束了，连像样的抽插都没做几下她就缴械投降，立香现在恨不得瞬移到新宿的塔楼顶一跃解千愁。

太丢人了，这简直是人生的耻辱，立香双颊发烫，离开埃尔梅罗二世的身体，从沙发下捡起被随手丢弃的风衣挡住脸庞，像个熟透的虾子蜷缩到沙发一角。她忽然觉得自己恐怕是这个世界上最差劲的床伴、最丢人的alpha，没有之一。

“老师该不会是第一次吧，这么紧……”她细声抱怨着，眼角飘红，埋怨地看着他。

情潮在埃尔梅罗二世身上退的慢些——不如说其实他根本还没到云雨交融的绝顶就被她背弃了，他恍惚着撑起身子，整个人软的像是一团史莱姆，又黏到立香身上，却故意避开她的视线：“第一次又怎么了……哼，女士，研究里不是都说女性alpha的优点就是耐力，可你怎么只有这点本事。”

“我……我才不是……！”立香刚想辩解，却想到刚才的事实完全胜于雄辩，急的泪水在眼眶里直打转，“既然老师这么有自信的话，倒是像以前一样教教我啊……我也是第一次嘛！”

“……如你所愿。”他留给她一句颇为倔强的回答。

埃尔梅罗二世抽完了剩下半支雪茄，抑制剂的作用加上刚刚被身旁的alpha安抚过后他也冷静了一些，只是情潮还没退干净，身体仍在止不住地颤栗。他揽着立香的腰，细碎的亲吻带着茶香贴上她的眼睑，她闭上眼，眼前砰的炸出一片火红的色彩。

虽说埃尔梅罗二世也没有多少情事上的经验，但显然比立香领悟得更快些。宽大的掌心把湿暖的触感从她的大腿内侧带到胸前，他在背后抱着她，握住她挡在胸前的手。掌心包裹着她的令咒，而令咒之下是女孩丰满的乳肉。

他们就站在床边的等身镜前，埃尔梅罗二世那骨节分明的修长手指是怎么把立香胸前两团白皙丰腴的东西揉捏挤压出一道道指痕，他又是如何在她的肩头和颈窝上留下暧昧的吻痕，而她身下的那玩意又是怎么一点点鼓胀起来的，她看的一清二楚。他撩开她颈后的橘发，仿佛那里也有一个和omega一样的腺体，在颈窝上啃咬亲吻，又痒又麻。

立香快要看不下去镜子里抬起腰渴望向他求欢的自己，只好又闭上眼，当他的指尖再一次回到她的胸前，她捉住那只手，像只小奶猫舔吻着他的手指，细致又黏腻。他的指尖带着她的唾液和信息素，橙花，薰衣草，柠檬，蜂蜜，糖霜，也许还带点薄荷，全都搅和在一起，只是闻到这些气味，埃尔梅罗二世就快要腿软。至少在教会她如何解决他的问题以前还不能这么快发情，他又咬住下唇，捏了一把手臂，希望这样能让自己清醒一些。

他们一同倒在床上，他的手搭在她的大腿内侧，绕过胀起的腺体，向更为隐秘的地方摸索着，直到找到那枚张口的豆荚，修长的手指探进少女紧实的穴来回抽动，舌尖压进干渴的唇辗转厮磨。和她的亲吻急切却毫无章法不同，他的吻温柔缱绻，却在不经意间开始对她侵城掠地，把她卷进涌动的浪潮。

“真甜……”

埃尔梅罗二世总算放过立香充血的双唇，舔舔嘴角，咕嘟一声咽下从她口中卷来的信息素，在她耳边留下一句姑且算是赞美的语句。他低哑的声音里夹杂了深不可测的贪欲，混乱的快慰搅得他快要发疯，他感觉晕乎乎的，随时可能因为发情而无力地瘫倒在她的怀里。而她也变得浑身滚烫又无力，虽然不及他发情时那么夸张，可他每次亲吻，就会有一些小电流从吻痕周围窜出，令她颤栗连连。

她开始催促他，生怕他们中的某一个会因为对方浓烈的信息素而招架不住。

“别急。”

埃尔梅罗二世不紧不慢，他让立香俯卧，立香照做了。她感觉身下一片滚烫，抬起腰迎合着他，穴口周围蠕动着淫猥的水泽，混杂了她身上甜蜜的气息，张合吞吐，渴求着他来填补她灵魂深处的空缺。她是深海上的塞壬，是黑天下的莉莉丝，正引诱着他飘进她的内在，深一点，更深一点。

她紧致的窄臀缓缓把那根硬物吞入，粗大的肉刃碾压着开拓她最柔软的角落，似是被什么东西点燃，一股热流从她的尾椎烧向发根。他就像一团火，在她身后噼里啪啦地烧着，要用他的拥抱和亲吻把她也焚成灰烬才算罢休，他根本看不见她的表情，只能感受到她发颤的双腿和绷紧的臀线，还有那纤细的脊背弓成一条暧昧的弧度，细密的汗水沿着绷起的弧线汇集在腰窝。

仿佛是一阵阵巨浪冲刷着海边的灯塔，立香只得随着他的动作随波逐流。他抬起头，看见了她微卷的橘发，一阵恍惚。她是月光下的冰焰，盛夏里的阳炎，那么缥缈，那么虚妄；可她极力压抑着的妖娆的嘤咛正拨动着他的心弦，和他粗重低哑的喘息、他们下体糅合处不断流溢的淫靡之音又是那么不合拍，那么真实。

不安分的香气随着每一次抽动翻卷涌出，橙花混着奶霜，香浓的气息被搅和在躁动的空气中。不知为何埃尔梅罗二世忽然想到了橙花味的马卡龙，如果真的有这种口味的话，他一定十分乐意品尝。

现在他的马卡龙小姐就躺在他身下，可他几乎快失去品尝她的力气了。他几乎站在山崩地裂的悬崖边，炙热的小洞快要绞断他脑海里紧绷的保险丝，快慰的电流从他们的结合处逸散，细细密密地爬满了两具躯壳。他甚至能感觉到他的身下早就湿成一片泥泞，早已烫的无可复加。

埃尔梅罗二世决定加快速度，把身体压向立香，伸手握住她身下早已鼓胀的腺体。男人的掌心远不及女人的细腻，可从未感受过的粗糙触感却让她浑身一颤，他缓慢又轻柔的动作正同时侵略她内外两处敏感的区域，她发出一声娇媚又高亢的悲鸣，咬紧下唇，忽的萌生出一丝从未有过的射精感，可偏偏埃尔梅罗二世能读心似的俯在她耳边低语着危险的命令，胶着的气息填满了深不可测的情欲，一阵阵摩挲着她泛红的耳廓：“不可以……立香，现在还不可以……”

如若坠入一片云海，埃尔梅罗二世几乎要瘫在立香身上，那根硬挺碾进了她最隐秘的深处，而她迎合着他抬起了腰，他心尖一颤，仿佛看到她的身体变成一块透明的冰，要把她的灵魂都展现给他看。他再也支撑不住，随着她一起颤抖，炽热的欲望一阵阵灌进她缩进的小腹。

Alpha浓郁的信息素又一次引诱了omega的情欲，并且这一次比上一次更糟。埃尔梅罗二世从未想过长期如修道士般禁欲的生活会引来如此汹涌的发情，他很想再多爱抚一下立香，很想把她抱进怀里温存，可他现在连拉着她的手的力气都没了。

立香就躺在他身边，方才那一瞬的极乐让她的思维有些断片，她只是觉的有些累，快慰的酸胀感依然温存在每一根神经里。可身边的茶香撩人，如伊甸园的禁果，让她本能地接受了omega发出的邀请。她支起身子，分开双腿，跪在埃尔梅罗二世小腹两侧，他的掌心微热，黏着她的腰际和臀线下缘，那些留在她体内的黏糊糊的秽物滴落在他的小腹上，纸巾就在床头边，可立香没有去拿，伸出手指轻轻勾走他身上的白浊，把它们全都舔了干净。

别的她有没有学会先不说，至少这次她学会了该如何温柔地对待她的omega。她俯下身去和他接吻，细腻又琐碎，轻轻碰着他的薄唇，一触即分，而他仰起头，就这么互相追逐着，直到她的红唇把他封个正着，舌尖撬开贝齿，卷着她的信息素，渡到他的口中。

这时立香才算细细品尝到他的信息素，也许是锡兰红茶，混了些海盐和薄荷，还夹杂了些雨后空气中的气味，温柔又煽情，可他平时又是那么冷那么清，她几乎快要醉倒在这香醇的气味之中。

她一点点一寸寸地在他的身上涂抹着她脑中早就构思好的迷宫，不是用笔，而是用她的亲吻和爱抚。喉结和腺体就是她的起点，滑过细长的锁骨，滑过纤瘦的胸口，直到人鱼线作为这条迷宫的终点，却又成了下一段迷宫的起点，炽热的暖流随着她沉重的呼吸裹着他的腿间，细小的水汽令他难以自制地抬起了双腿。

埃尔梅罗二世对立香青出于蓝的学习能力哭笑不得，比起她慢热的爱抚，他现在更渴求她能够像第一次那样给予更凶猛的充盈，发情的痛苦快要把他逼近疯狂。她向那片腹地探进两根手指，那温暖的湿地就紧紧地粘附着她的指节，比先前更加湿润更加滚烫，她忽然意识到他一直在忍耐，就像他一如既往会做的事那样。

他们四目相对，视线刚触上彼此的一瞬就炸开了。他发情时就像燃烧的铜，是薄荷的焰色，一双狭长的眼半眯起，眼睑微垂，眩目的白炽灯星星点点洒在他朦胧的眼里，情欲把他眸中袅袅的灰烟融化成北国的苔原。她凝视着他，咕嘟地吞咽着，即使她现在已经逐渐接受正在发生的这一切，却还是为她正在做的事悸动不已。

“立香……快一点……”

嘶哑的声音间夹杂着一阵不规则的喘息飘过立香的耳膜，喃喃的语气里是深不可测的黑暗，他如同夜魇，要把她的魂魄一并勾走，立香觉得也许自己还是高估了她薄如蝉翼的自制力，她甘愿对眼前的撒旦言听计从。

她那么爱他，爱的不顾一切，甚至连迦勒底最不起眼的角落里的自动贩卖机都知道。自打她召唤出埃尔梅罗二世把他当成中意从者以来就再也没变过，无论她收集到什么材料都会先给他即使它们毫无用处，即便是什么事也没有的休息日她也只愿在他拥挤的房间里呆着，而他也并非是铁石心肠，只是他的温柔过于旁敲侧击，让她被爱得浑然未觉。可她现在察觉了，至少他是依赖她的，这分明是他最脆弱又最隐秘的一面，可他毫不芥蒂，把这些灵魂深处的秘密全都剥给她看。

这一次的结合比第一次多了些耐心而友好的引导，腺体沉入紧致的穴道，一点点撑开层层叠叠的软肉。他的脊柱成了细长的引线，生涩又尖锐的痛感从尾椎一路烧到脑后，随后充盈的快慰核爆似的连绵炸在脑海里。

他们进入一段慵懒又旖旎的时光，似是一团不分彼此的藻荇在平缓的河道上漂流，不在乎究竟流向何处。他的双手掐紧了立香的肩，指尖却轻轻贴着她的蝴蝶骨，生怕稍一用力就会把她弄疼。半睁的眼前是一片模糊，他看见了橘色的阳炎，看见了阳光下的琉璃瓦，再眯了眯眼才发现是立香的头发和眼睛。

皓齿星眸被白炽灯锐利的光芒割画出姣好的轮廓，那双眼里波光粼粼，如他记忆中夕阳下的泰晤士河，又似他未曾见过的晨光里的俄刻阿诺斯，沉淀着夜空中无数的不朽。

她俯下身去吻他，从唇瓣到耳垂再到颈窝上敏感的腺体，尖利的犬齿摩擦着那片柔软的肌肤。咬下去也许就是地狱，立香怔住了，也许不到一秒后，她还是决定离开甜蜜的蛇果，转而回到他翕张的薄唇，带着黏稠的喘息，温暖的舌尖，馥郁的橙花和醇厚的浓茶香气，全被她吞进这个腼腆的深吻中。

一贯清冷的脸庞如今被情欲染成红潮，埃尔梅罗二世整个人都被情欲所支配，看到这难能一见的迷乱神色，立香心里咯噔一下，放缓了腰间的动作，唇瓣贴在他的耳际，声音拉成绵长的波纹：“老师……我要做坏事了喔，我要做……嗯……老师想象不到的，很坏很坏的事了……”

想做什么都随便你……埃尔梅罗二世在立香温柔的侵略下几乎放弃了思考，可立香悠长又甜蜜的声线下好像埋藏了什么危险的东西，那里面藏了一只不安分的耶梦加得即将冲破阳光下平静的海面，他只好改口，阻止了险些脱口而出的灾厄：“想……等、等一下，立香，你、你想做什么……”

埃尔梅罗二世感觉到立香勾起嘴角的动作，能感觉到她笑意盈盈地张合着唇瓣，她的声音比刚才更为柔软，却更为危险，嗤嗤笑道：“老师会怀孕也说不定呢……诶嘿嘿，开玩笑的。”

他不知道她是从哪些烂俗的小黄本里学来的这些过气又下流的调情语句，可她的声音是爱之秘药，几乎让他发狂。他以为等到的会是更为凶猛的动作，可她只是把腺体抽出，有如拿着激光笔逗一只小猫。

立香把他掀到她身上，却在不经意间溜出他的臂弯游到他背后，硬挺的腺体几乎毫不费力又捅了进去，带着不由分说的气势碾压进从未被探索过的角落，他的眼前炸出一片激情的色彩，酸胀感让他克制的喘息几乎要变成呻吟。

橙花的清甜气息又飘到他的耳边：“老师真该看看现在的自己有多糟糕呢……”话语间胸腔的震动带到身下，即使是小幅度的抽动他都会喘个不停。

听到立香的话，埃尔梅罗二世这才意识到他正面对着床尾的穿衣镜，尽管有些距离，尽管视线模糊，可他依然看见了立香口中说的多么糟糕的自己。他眯着眼，脸色潮红，面部神经在欲望的支配下露出一副欲拒还迎的色气，平时打理的服服帖帖的长发此刻却凌乱地贴着他的肩脊，刘海和鬓角被汗水打湿，一丝丝一缕缕黏在他的额前颈间，还有几缕青丝被他衔在唇间也没顾上拨开。

立香的身影就在不远的身后，像只食肉的小兽，凶猛地摆着腰，胸前那两团白皙丰腴的乳肉也随着她疯狂的频率颤抖不停。她又俯下身，挺立的乳尖轻轻刮着他的后背，她把他碍事的长发撩到一侧，小心翼翼地吮吻着他敏感的腺体。

这画面实在是太过羞耻又太过真实，他看不下去，索性闭了眼，可黑暗又把敏感和快慰呈指数爆炸的趋势放大。天呐，他正在对她的女学生发了狂似的发情，他正在被他的御主压在身下激烈地做爱，他正在渴求他倾心的女人给予他更为猛烈的情事，这一切背德的举动要是被别人知道，不仅是时钟塔，恐怕连整个魔术师世界都不会再有他的容身之地了吧。他不免被这令人胆寒的臆想刺激地双腿打颤，可他忽然觉得他并不介意，只要还能感受到她，只要还能被她触碰，他就不在乎这些。

而这虚妄的念头只一瞬就被忽然加入的另一种色彩掩埋，和他身后激烈而充盈的火热截然相反，是冰蓝色的微凉触感，紧紧包裹着他外在的敏感带，温吞地抚摸他胯下因发情而胀起的硬物，从底端慢慢爬到敏感的冠沟和顶端的小孔。

他从未有过如此强烈的欲望，可她偏偏用拇指轻轻抵住了情欲爆发的出口，细长的声音如同被拉扯出丝的麦芽糖，黏腻而甜美：“刚才老师说过我不可以吧……？所以现在老师也不可以哦。在我射出来以前……老师也不可以射……”

“废话少说……你快一点……”

身后凶狠的抽动几乎要把他撕碎了，他只想早点结束这欲火焚身的一切，催促她早些把他推向极乐的云海，然而，她正在为他展现他并不需要的女性alpha惊人的耐力和年轻alpha旺盛的精力。

立香又把他翻回身下，自然而然地和他接吻，伸舌撬开贝齿卷到他的舌尖缠绵在一起，香甜的气息渡到他的口中，浓郁的信息素仿佛要在他们口中爆炸。与此同时少女纤细的手碰到他垂在一旁的宽大手掌，拉着他一同向下，碰到他紧张的小腹，再向下，是她修剪过体毛光滑柔软的肌肤，继续向下，他触到他们下体的糅合处，触到穴口周围随着抽插卷出的蜜液，混着彼此的气息不安分地散落在空气中。

房间里躁动的空气里也弥漫着浓烈又淫靡的情欲，仿佛那些信息素分子缠绵胶着，浓郁的香气搅在一起，只要有一颗火星就能把整间屋子点着。

他弓起身体邀请她，激情之口迎着她泛起阵阵笑意。情欲和私欲碰倒了她竭力维持的理智的平衡。她正在他的体内成结，她正吮吻着他后颈的腺体、胡乱地啃咬留下她的痕迹，她被他引诱着陷入无法挣扎的囚笼。

似是那金光粼粼的河面被猛地揉皱，他被汹涌的水流推入海中。他正身处风暴中心，情潮一阵阵把他噬入深海，而她就在深海里，用她柔情的目光和拥抱接纳了他，又把他顶向巨浪之巅，冲向绝顶的云海。

整个世界都在崩塌，金色大厅的管风琴鸣奏着混乱的镇魂曲，时钟塔松了发条的尖锐报时却如敲响的丧钟那般沉闷，眼前教堂彩绘的琉璃窗也碎了，橘色和白色的细碎光点搅和在一起落入他失焦的眼，脊背之下裂开一道巨口，一如陨星坠入大气层，是漫长而又热切的时光，炽热的火焰灼烧着他们，要把他们融作一团，而他们一同坠落，坠向无人的深海，坠入宇宙的尽头。

那双失焦的眼空洞地凝望着她，立香贴着埃尔梅罗二世的胸口，两个不相干的旋律逐渐变得合拍，她的情欲之海终于爆发，一阵阵涌入寂静的甬道，任由汹涌的高潮劈头盖脸把他们吞噬殆尽。

直到从埃尔梅罗二世身上下来，立香才发现她的胸口和小腹星星点点全是他射出的秽物，埃尔梅罗二世身上也沾了许多，顺着他的大腿慢慢流出。他脱了力瘫在皱巴巴的床单上，高潮的余韵化成细小的电流让他不时颤抖，立香只得慢慢清理他们身上黏糊糊的白浊，可她实在没有力气再去清理云雨过后的一室狼藉，只好关上灯，把抖落的被子拉上床沿覆在他们汗津津的身上，轻轻把他凌乱的长发理顺。

她凝视着他的睡颜，情潮褪去后他的神色放松，就连眉间刻下的沟壑也被抚平。她轻轻抚摸着岁月在他脸上留下的痕迹，不偏不倚地亲吻他的眉心，再到鼻梁，最后吻着他的唇瓣一触即分。他感觉到了什么，眯了眯眼，把她圈进他温暖的臂弯间。

立香的视线游弋到他的颈间，omega的腺体上还留着紫红色的牙印，如一圈圈波纹，在她心间凿开一个黑洞。天啊，她刚才咬的那么用力，会把他弄疼的……可真正的问题并不在这里，她像金鱼一样张合着嘴却说不出话，恐惧把她一点点吞进深渊。她都做了什么，他明明那么信任她不会做出这种逾距的举动，可她还是向恶魔屈服把他标记，把他占为己有。她细细地抽噎着，罪恶感让她全身发抖，可他毫不知情，紧紧将她拥入怀中。

“老师……你会原谅我的自私吗？”

“嗯……”

试探性的提问只能收到埃尔梅罗二世细微的鼻音作为回答，立香只好低下头，额前细碎的长发轻轻挠着他的颈窝。她现在唯一能做的，大概只有把解释权交给明天的她了吧。

埃尔梅罗二世做了一个不算太好的梦，混沌而黑暗的世界里只有一团虚妄的阳炎，他想抓住，可阳炎摇曳着在他指间消散。他猛然睁开眼，从黑暗中醒来。

御主的个室没有开灯，房间里一片昏暗。埃尔梅罗二世缓缓撑起身子，全身上下的关节如同被打碎又重组似的，浑身都充斥着酸痛和无力感。

枕边还留着淡淡的橙花的香气，可他的衣服早就被叠的整整齐齐放在沙发上，昨晚的狼藉早就恢复原状。

还有什么不对的地方，埃尔梅罗二世想。他伸手向颈后摸去，摸到那片光滑的肌肤上还留了些坑坑洼洼，他警觉地坐直了身子，绵软的酸痛只一瞬就被这过于惊人的事实驱散，呼吸，心跳，全被耳边鸣叫着的尖声掩盖。

“啊……老师你醒了？”

立香拎着一袋东西走了进来，半透明的包装里是两人份的早餐。她关上门，打开灯，深呼吸，缓缓走向他，如同走进罪恶的审判间，在他发出疑问前深深鞠了一躬：“老师……对不起。”

“你标记我了？”

“对……”她怯懦道，肩头害怕地颤抖着，她根本不敢抬起头看他的表情。

“不是都说了让你不要做多余的事了吗？你到底知不知道我为什么一直和alpha保持距离，不就是担心像你这样的alpha控制不住会做出这样的事么。被标记的omega这辈子只能认定标记他的alpha这种常识你难道不知道吗？Alpha可以始乱终弃但是omega不可以！”他几近悲哀的咆哮细细密密地戳着她的心房，尽管是立香意料之内的训斥，可当这些话语真的被他亲口说出时，她还是难以抑制内心的胆怯，泪花在眼眶里不停打转。

“对不起……老师。真的对不起……”她扁扁嘴，避开埃尔梅罗二世问责的视线，“但是老师真的只是不想被标记吗，还是说……只是不愿意被我标记，想找到更合适自己的其他人呢……比如征服王之类的……或者是那个侦探……”

“你这笨蛋，在想什么啊。”

额前传来了一如既往的吃痛，立香抬起头，沿着埃尔梅罗二世修长的手指看向他阴沉的表情——在她想象中应该是阴沉的脸，此刻却布满了复杂的担忧。埃尔梅罗二世调整着呼吸，叹息了片刻才缓缓开口：“首先他们是从者，无论如何我都不会让从者标记我，所以我才每天和嗑药一样使用抑制剂。”

“其次，毫无疑问的是……Master，连抑制剂都无法阻止我对你身上的信息素发……咳，产生反应，从这一点来说，你确实就是和我最契合的那一个。只是……”他犹豫着该不该继续说出他心中最危险的论断，“只是你还太年轻了……未来你还会遇到很多不一样的人，看见许多未曾见过的风景，会在最适合你的天空之下翱翔，我没有理由把你永远牵在身边。”

“呼呼……”立香轻声笑着，带着欢快的气流，凑到埃尔梅罗二世面前，那双清澈的橙眸里一如既往地沉淀着闪耀的星辰，“所以说老师其实是在担心我会变心，才对我标记老师这件事生气吗？”

“不……不是那样！”埃尔梅罗低吼着，连忙偏头避开她意义不明的笑，“我只是……只是担心你这家伙万一有个三长两短……”

“至少我和某个口是心非的君主不一样，我知道该好好珍惜自己的生命啦。”得到原谅以后立香又得寸进尺地凑近了些，在他烧红的耳尖上蜻蜓点水印下一吻。她纤细的手指穿进他的指缝，和他十指相扣。那双琉璃色的眸子里不再是戏谑的调笑，只剩下深邃又温柔的认真。她不是他梦中的虚妄阳炎，是伴他身侧的永恒不死鸟，温柔地向他微笑：

“那么，老师……小女子不才，余生也请多指教了。”


End file.
